DAS BEER PARTI
by Night Diamond Forever
Summary: Dis is da parti ware Hari nd Frends do sum signgning! Happi tiems!
1. Chapter 1

Wun day Hairy wuz board so he inviytid sum frends 2 cum and sign sum MUSIK nd danec and GET DURNK.

"i wil invite Dimudn, nd ALL da weeslekys, AND da hugwarets GHOST! ND some otha ppl liek da teechars.)

THEN tey all arived!

dimond was rely butiful. She was werin 5-inch-lung REEL eyallshes wit lotsa mascara nd eyeliner. Nd a very short dress dat didnt reech her bely buton, it was justsee thru lace shirt, nd she was werin a lace thogn nd "thigh-tops" whiet converste.

All da guys were starin at her nd they all got drunk. DEN THEEY SUNGED!

 _ **"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer.**_

 _ **Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall."**_

dey wud parti all nite!


	2. Chapter 2

Dimod and Freid Wesli wer dancin. Dey wer also signgn! It was alot ofun, and dey war 'enygojig demselfvs'. Dimind was grindin up agisnt Fried. Fred had n 'erecshn' dat was 800000 feet long nd it was liek a ROK.x

DEN DEY ALL SINGED DA SONG:

 _ **98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer.**_

 _ **Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall.**_

Nd Fuck tok al her cloths off and he pt himslf insyd of her! den dey DID IT. for like 400000000 hrs.


	3. Chapter 3

an: I HAET U ZEPHY! BRICE LIEKS ME BETTA!

nd MY BOOBS ARE BIGGA!

FUCK U!

dEY wer still partyin. Dimond was CUMPELTLY NAKED nd so were like 10000 haute guuys. everyione was relly drunk and they wer PLAYIN beer pong! (dats like da OLLLLDD computre game pong for all u ppl who dont now. U get a pong ball nd bounec it betwenn beer botels.)

"first persun to win dA PONG gaem can DO IT wif me," sed dimond and suddenly all da haute gys wer plaqyin pong, likke 1000000 games of pong, even Jinny nd Hermine wer doin da game since dey wwere gay.

Den, every1 sung,

97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer.

Take one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall.

HOOWILL WIN DA PONG GAEMS?

CLIFFE!


	4. Chapter 4

da pong gaems wer realy hard, bc the pong ballss kept fallin of da tabel, but finally, sum haute doods 1, so they nd dimond DID IT togetha, like an EIGHTSUm.

The rest of da ppeeple stated to signg:

96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer.

Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall.

The nite was still yung, tho! There was much moar to do... like...

"PULL DANSIN!" yelled Dimond whe they wer doen "doin it" . Then Hagrid carted in a buncha pols that wer on a big wheely thign. Den he installed dem to the ceilign.

THEY STATED DANSISN! ON DA PULLS! ND alot of dem wer naket.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DIS CHAPTER HAUTE!**_

Dey danced nd dancd. Moar howards peeple came by nd joined the parti. _Pornelus Fuk,_ da Majician of Majic, was livin up 2 hiz naem, lol.

"Letz go to da rUum of Resinement!" sed Fred (lol dat riymed!) Bt anyiways, dare was lotsa beers nd licker nd rum nd sttuf at da Rum of Resiemet, so dey went over dare!

 _DEN..._

"omgmygowdd!" yeld Jiny, bc s _he had found 100 botels of beer!_

"lets play das drinkin game! nevar have i evar!"

DEY SUNG:

 _ **95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer.**_

 _ **Take one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall.**_

 _Den, da gaem started!_!

 **(dey wold also play wif sum licker later)**

"can i shit nexta u?" sed pornelius fuck. 'no" sed Dimonnd "u ugli pedofil."

"wat" sed porneldisu

 _"YAAS UR A PEDOFILE."_

'cri cri' sed pornelis den he went nd satted nexta Giny and they promptli stated to haev sesx.

"naver haev i aver had sum hawt sex wif Pornelis" sed Fred. Onli him nd Dimond didnt drink, dat ment day hadto doit. Wif him!

"heheh" sed Pornelis. They had a threesum

never have i ever done it wif da howt goi over daare' sed Dimond. Four peple didnt drink so dey hadta havve _a 5SOME!_

"nevar have I evar smoked week" sed Cedric who dmond was sittin on hiz lap. they war still 'doin stuff' bc dimond was nnaked but not relly intenzli.

"tiem to smok some wed" sed Dimond seductivly. she tuk some outta her pocket nd started feedinng it 2 him. D

"mmm" he sed likin her fingez az da wed went dow nn his throt

Den, dey started doin it. Da gaem was forgoten bc da stuf dey wer doin was so haute. mani ppl because to maserayt to it!

"mmmmm" they sed thos smex-cravin perves

DEn, Pornelius tok some porn vidios from hiz poket! Den he put dem in da TV!

"lets somoke summore wed" sed everyone.

So dey smoked weed nd had vary dirti nights.

 _But da nite was stil veri yung, so dey would cuntinue!_


	6. Chapter 6

dis chappie basd offa sum otha fic called "a walk in da park"!

Den, da WAYSs arived! dey wer rilly haute. Especilly Grard. Nd Mikiy had a baskit!

"wats in da baskit" i sed seduktivly.

"ROKS!"!"!" SED MIKI den he stated throwin dem everywar! he KILED a buncha a winy batches dat were gettin all ofer Grard ad den he nocked out sum ugly peeple. He had relly bad aim do, he was aimin for da haute pepel.

"if dis hits peeple i am alloud oto kiss dem" he explaned. but i donot wanta hid da ugli pepl.

DEN gerd cum up to me. "hai"

"omg HAIIII!" i sed. He had parti posin har. IT wusnt died blend or even balk. It wuz RED.

"omg" i sed.

"omgg" he sed. "u r so sexi."

"Den i relized I wastn warin ani colths. I bulshd and trid to cover up mi bubz but... hed alredy seen dem nd dey were like size Q29324893855s so i cudnt relly cover dem up lol.

"I liek ur boobsz"

"THANKS"

"do u wanta dacen" he sed pointn to da stiper pulls. I gaspsed nd noded. "Omg yes!" den we did a 'daanec' on da pulls togeta.

Den, one of Mikeys rox hit us!"

OMG U STIPID SHITEHED sed Gerd in his sexah Itilin asccsent.

"Dat meens i gotta kiss u" sed Miki.

DEN, WE HAD A THREESUM WHILE PEEPLE SINGED:

94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer.

Take one down and pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall.

Den Gerd nd Miki looked at eech odda.

"MCR is gettin bak togeta." dey sed at da sem tiem.

"OMGMGMGMGMG"! ISED!


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SO Miki was throwin arond rocks n shit. And Grard was bein sexi werin his Paris Poosin masky thing and da stupid ugli ZEPHYRA child was nower.**

WE ARE HAPPI! I feeded sum weed to PAris Poosin (grard with red har 4 all u peasnats dat dont now ) He gotted drunk frum all da wed and started singin dis song das PROLLY abut sezzah sex but n one ever realy new.

[Verse 1]  
There might be something outside your window  
But you just never know  
There could be something right past the turnpike gates  
But you'll just never know

[Chorus 1]  
If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!

[Verse 2]  
Ladies and gentlemen  
Truth is now acceptable  
Fame is now injectable  
Process the progress  
This core is critical  
Faith is unavailable  
Lives become incredible  
Now, please understand that  
I can't slow down  
I won't be waiting for you  
I can't stop now  
Because I'm dancing  
This planet's ours to defend  
Ain't got no time to pretend  
Don't fuck around  
This is our last chance

[Chorus 1]  
If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!

[Chorus 2]  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home

[Verse 3]  
You're unbelievable  
Ah, so unbelievable  
Ah, you ruin everything  
Oh, you better go home  
I'm unbelievable  
Yeah, I'm undefeatable  
Yeah, let's ruin everything  
Blast it to the back row  
They sell presentable  
Young, and so ingestible  
Sterile and collectible  
Safe, and I can't stand it  
This is a letter  
My word is the berretta  
The sound of my vendetta  
Against the ones who planned it

[Chorus 1]  
If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!

Get up and go!

[Chorus 2]  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home

[Bridge]  
You keep eternity  
Give us the radio  
Deploy the battery  
We're taking back control  
Engage the energy  
Light up the effigy  
No chance to take it slow  
By now I'm sure you  
Know, know, know, know, know, know  
(1, 2, 3, go!)  
Get up and go!

[Chorus 2]  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home

[Chorus 3]  
Are we still having fun?  
Are you holding the gun?  
Take the money and run  
We'll never go home  
I've got nothing to lose  
You've got nothing to say  
And we're leaving today  
We'll never go home

[Outro]  
I think I'm gonna go now  
I think I'm gonna go now  
I think I better go now  
Going to go now, going to go now, going to go now, going to go now  
Go now, going to go now  
Go home!

BUT no one went home bc da nite was til young...

next game... SEXI HADE AN SEEK IN WHOREHOUSE!. o yeah!..

 **94 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer.**

 **Take one down and pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dennn... it wuz time to paly HIED IN SEK! Dimond was da seekor.

Her ar da rulz. ok. So. U must hied nd however is font... must... DO IT WIF ME!'

OMH" set All da guis. "omgggggg

DENNNN dimond closd her ayes and started contin! Pornelus started to feel ehr up nd rap her when her eyes wer shtt but den she threw him acros da rum and he ranned away.

 _"100 99 98 97 96 94 95 94 93 92 91 81 82 83 84 85 86 86 87 89 88 70 72 71 73 74 75 77 76 78 79 60 62 61 68 65 64 63 66 67 69 50 49 48 46 47 45 48 44 43 42 41 39 35 36 37 33 32 21 31 29 27 28 26 25 23 24 22 12 2 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21! reddi or not, HAR I CUM!"_

sHE RAnned awayto find her vist VINNER! den, she saw pornelus standin in da hall

"haha" u ount me!" hse seed. "DEN U MUST FUCK MI!"

BUT I DONT WANT 2 FUCK U U DISGUSTING OLD PODFILE!

U WIL FUK ME.

noooo sed dimond den he rapped her and made her do a BLOWJOB!?

omg sed dimond u are GROSS OLD PEDOFIL! hELP SOM1 HALPttt!

DEN... PAris Poosin 2 da rescue!

He took out his laza gun thingy nd started shootin EVERYWAR like in SING but he didnt dye becaus he was AWESOM! hE manjed nut 2 hit Dimind! But den he kiled Pornelus Fuk! And den he and Dimind looked thru Pornelusses pokets and found like 00129994430840753483257023483402480570234720 porn tapes! Der was like 500 of dem! "His pokets must be HUEG!" sed Dimond nd den she fond... some weed! She ate da WWEED nd stufed it down here throt. "Den... LETS GO FIND DA REST OF DA PEPEL!"

"no" sed PAris poosinn takin off his **ded pegsus** jaeket. "U need to ware sum cloths or else u wil... be rapped more!"

"I don wnna war cloths. But i don wanna be rapped..."

'ware da clothes babby."

"NO."

 **"WARE SUM CLOTHES."**

 _"NO U STUPID IDIOT PARIS POOSIN FUCK YOU IM NOT GONNA WARIN ANY STUPID CLOTHES ESPECALLHY NOT UR STUPID_ _ **DED PEGGASSES J**_ _ACKOFF!_

"wwhat i thot u loved me?

NO I DONT LOVE U LIKE I DID YESTARDAY! i screem at Poosin! Hes an idyit! He fuckin tryna make me war sum fugly nasty ded whorse jacet!

"omg babby im so sorry"

 _"GO KILL URSELF." i screem!BUT I DONT MEEN IT BC I WAS JUST USPET!_ _ **(it dus hapen)**_

 _den... PARISS ha_ r TURNED BLAK! AND SUM EYELINA APPERED. DEN HE TURNED BAK INTO DA BLAK PARADE... JERARD WAY!

He wuz very haute but nut ass hot as Paris Poosin den he got some rope outa his poket aand staarted makin a necklace.

"omg wat u doin" I sed bc i still loved him even if I wuz mad for like 1 minut?!

 _IM GONNA KILL MYSELF._

OMG NO!sobbingy Diamond! "PLz don kill ursef?! I love u?"

'NO U DO NOT U SED U DOT LUV ME, LIKE U LOVD ME, YESTARDAY! DAY! DAY! OH OH I DON LIKE U, IKE I LVED U, YESDARDAY!" he started singin bc he cud not hep himsalf but den he stopped "u hate me i will kil myself bc dere is nothin left."

I love u1!" and MIKEY?" wat baout MIKEY? miker is ur brtoha u dont catr abot him?"

"no" sed Gerard. "I will kil miself..."

"NO!" sed Diimond takklin him to daa flor and throwin tha rope away. "I m SI SIRRYB BBBY I LOVE U SO MUC PLEZ DONT D UT" den his har turned red agin and da eyiner wen away he was Happy PArisn Poosin agin and he gave her da ded pegasu jacket.

"why" she sed

"plez taek it or i will be uzeles and want to kil mysefl agin"

"OMG I WILL WARE DA JAKET PLZ GIVE IT TO ME!"

He helppd her but on da jaket... sudenyl she lied it bk it smelld like him and it went don 2 her nees so it was sort like a dress.

"OK we wil find da rest of da peepl?"

"Yes babby"

"k.. i luv u ok? dont eva do that agin/"

 ** _an IF U EVA WANT TO KILL URSEL PLZ TALK TO SUM1 U LOVE. AND THINK OF HOO U WIL LEAVE IF U DIE. PLZ DONT DO IT! U CAN TALEK TO ME IF U HAV2. I WILL TALK TO U. JUST... DONT DO IT!_**

 ** _1 of mi FRENDS is like dis an is verry sad bc he thinks no1 loves him but i DO! so if u no someone who wants to kil demself tell them that U love thm ad make them feel loved and happy! DO IT! they mite stay aliv 4 u. And thos hooo love them._**

 ** _DONT BE LIKE STUPID MY IMORTAL GUY "TAR" WHO OFFENSED ALL POPLLE BY GIVIN A BAD IDEEA ON DEPRESSIN. ITS A REAL, SIRIUS THING! AND ITS NOT A JJOEK! PLZ LUV URSLEF! plz /3_**

 ** _-DIMOND /3_**


	9. Chapter 9

Fuck u martikitty. I haev DYSEXLIA! I wil not stop writin dis story just bc u are jelous that I am braev enof to write even when I cant spel realy wel!

Crazi pendantic, u ar rite, i copi an paste da lyris bc im not rally good at rememberin dem... im doin mi best to remember dem tho! also Mr Jonson is a gud teecher bud im also got Diesexa. I hadd a beeta 4 a while but den she was rude nd cudnt spell SHIt (serisuly she thot it was speld SITH) any betae than i cud... nd usaly i writ in wodpad dat dusnt haev spel chek cuz mi parents wunt bi my "microsots wort"

anywyzzz,...

dimond decidd she LIEKD da ded pasgus jakket bc it was varry warem nnd smelt like Gee! he smeld... SEXAH.

(a/n i also likes 21 piloz but i DUSNT shit stupid JOSHLAR bc dats so FUKIN NASRTY becas Tiler has a wif? nd kids prolly? lso JISHWA! is MIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! so i dont ship him wit anny1...not evn wit MI SMOll BEANNN tiler! whose aalso meien! omg smexah 3sum?!)

Well newayzzz... war was I? idkk...

OOOOOOOO ya DEY WER PALYIN HIDE N SKEEEK! LOLLLLim suc a NOOOOOB

speekin of nooobs / boob...MI BOOOOOOBS R BIGGER THAN URS ZEPHY SHUT THE FUCK UP IM A SIZE D U IDIOT UR JUST JELUS OF MI ENORMUS BOBS! FUCK U ZEPHY! STUPID A CUP HO!

welldimond nd paris poosin set off thru da cassel nd they found da first perosn... HARU POOTER?! it wuz! "O NO NUT UR MI BRUDAH" sed Dimnd.

"frum anotd muther?" sed Hariy.

"but VOLMNTRT is our dad..."

'U CAN STILL... DO IT WIFME!

"I DON WANNA"

"u haveto bby" sed Hairy den rapped her after nokkin out PAris Poosin (cuz paris poosin is reelly potectif sohe wudnt let ani1 rape Diond) wit his stupid ugly HAAIRY ASS waand. (an dont u tink dat da harri potta "wand" r so sujjestif like WAND = guy thingy dick thingy so like "he did majik wit his wand" mens... sez?idk! btw, im takin SEZ ED nex yeer sso maybe dey will let us wath sum pr0n!? OR "DO IT" WIF UR LAB PPAETNER? mi lab partnr better be mark (marks loos like Paris Poosin wifout red har ut hes gunna die it!?)! idk! im EXITED.

ANYWAYSSSSS

dimnd woek up afta bein rapped for ike 01100110.01110101.01100011.01101011.00100000.01110101.00100000.01111010.01100101.01100110.01100110.01110101 meunits. (dats morse coe... i now how to do it FUK U ZEFFY!)

FUCK YOU" she yeld and starete to stab harri furusuly nd his blud nd guts wen EVERYWAR...!

lets see was hapens! haahaaha


End file.
